Communication protocols used to transmit data over the web and/or mobile networks may achieve reliable data delivery and congestion control, both of which come at a cost. Interactive latency is often significantly large and leads to time-consuming image transmission and inconsistent transmission rates. Images from mobile devices may also transmit particularly slowly due to the constraints of the networks that the mobile device uses to transmit data.